


Mob House

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost Adventures Crew is investigating a new location in Chicago with ties to the Mob during the early 1900's. Thame Manor had its fair share of traumatic deaths and charged energy. Perhaps the guys will be able to make some personal connections with the spirits of the innocents residing within the manor to help them move on? Well at least they'll be able to capture some interesting data from the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is poop, but if I think of a better one it will change.  
> Also note I haven't written in a while, but this idea just came to me and I had to.  
> Hopefully you'll enjoy.

Zak sat tapping his foot excitedly as he waited for the car to pull up to what they had nicknamed "The Mob House", though the building was historically called Thame Manor. It had such a rich past that when they had received a call back from the owners consenting to an investigation Zak had whooped with excitement. Now there they were, but about to step out of the van and start rolling on the house.

\--

"A beautiful early twentieth century home stands behind me, a picture of beauty and elegance of the time. It was built in the early 20th century by a wealthy business man named Charles Thame. Though being successful and having plenty of opportunity to marry many of the eligible women of Chicago's elite he remained single for the majority of his life -having a few girls friends, but never marrying- instead Thame kept company with prostitutes. There were many rumors that Thame did not treat these women well despite paying them at a high price. It was said he would drug and or force them into sex even after his allotted time had expired. He was killed in the summer of 1932 -stabbed, severely beaten, and sodomised with a foreign object. The murder was thoroughly investigated by the police -the business partner of Charles Thames, Jeffery Doas was heavily implicated- but nothing more than circumstantial evidence could be gathered.

It was then that the house was inherited by Mr. Doas at the conclusion of the investigation in the summer of 1933. The story says that Mr. Doas killed his friend because Charles had attempted to rape his daughter, however; she had fought too hard and he killed her. Genevieve Doas was eighteen years old. Her body was never found.

Charles Thames spirit is said to still be heard stomping around the upper floors in a drunken rage. He has thrown and broken thing; as well as physically pushing and grabbing women. The spirit of Genevieve Doas has also been reported in the upper floors on occasion when the activity from Mister Thame is low or not present. She can he heard crying for her father or sister. But these were not the only two murders which occurred on this property.

Mr.Doas had married late in life to a young lady named Marilyn Poverta who's family was involved with the Chicago mob. He had two daughters with her. They were Genevieve and Gwen who was five years younger her sister. It was said that after marrying Poverta he also became part of the mob and that Thames death was covered up by them. There are certainly numerous undocumented deaths that took place by the mob at this location.

Though, the most heart breaking story is the death of Gwen Doas only a year after. Jeffery Doas passed away in 1940 of a severe strain of the flu. Marilyn Doas remarried shortly after this to another mob man named George Coastia and they had one child Mikael though there is not much documented about the marriage or Mikael. Gwen was twenty two years old when she died. She was killed by the same mob her family was apart of. Gwen met a young man named Zackary in 1939. His name is only known through the journal of Gwen. She never mentions a last name, but it is clear she loved him and planned to run away with him. From what is known Zackary was a factor man a few years older than Gwen and had nothing to do with the mob. According to Gwen's journal in her final writings she and Zackary planned to leave and get married in New York. However in her last entry she tearfully writes her fear that they may never make it to New York. It is only days after and the day she was supposed to meet Zackary at that train station that Gwen's beheaded body is found. It is speculated that Marilyn was the one who mailed Gwen's journal to the police leading to the arrest of George Coastio for her murder due to the fact Marilyn is also later found dead and Mikael had disappeared.

The house then sat empty until the late seventies when it was turned into a halfway house. However it was short lived when funding was lost in the nineties and it closed down."

Zak paused after the monologue to take a breath and looked at Aaron to be sure he'd gotten it. He received a nod of confirmation and Aaron cut filming. They wouldn't be doing the lockdown for another two days and the interviews weren't until tomorrow. So there wasn't much else they could do that day other than have a bit of a look around.

"You ready to go in?" Nick asked, glancing up at the manor.

Zak grinned and gave a nod. They stowed their gear in the van and headed in. The foyer was huge though sparsely decorated and run down. It branched off into rooms on both sides and a staircase across from the main door.

"You wanna go left, Nick can go right and I'll head upstairs?" Zak asked.

They agreed and split off. It was still midday so none of them were too worried about splitting up on their own. If anything Zak was tickled to do so as he usually was.

\--

It was her bedroom. Of course it no longer looked like it had. Her understanding of this came and went as did she. Sometimes when she looked around she saw her room as it had once been. These were times she forgot she had died. Other times it was as it had been for years now empty, forgotten, and lonely much like her. She was never sure which hurt more, reality or memories. When her thoughts were coherent enough to ponder this she did and often as she cried as she currently was.

She cried for her sister, her mother, brother, father and most of all for Zackary. All of whom she knew were also gone. She wondered why she couldn't find them. She wished desperately with all her heart to see Zackary again to know what happened to him. Did he know what had happened to her? How much time had really passed? Why was she left behind alone?

Well not alone. There were others there. Mister Thame who was always angry and violent. She stayed away from him afraid, but she also hated him. Hated him because he had destroyed her family. There were the mobsters and whores as well. They were mostly impressions it seemed as they could not talk to her or befriend her. Often they simply repeated the same steps, words and actions. Just like the women and children and fathers that came later did. It was as if they weren't really there. She could see them, but they couldn't see her.

In the midst of her thoughts she was suddenly interrupted causing her tears to stop immediately as her head whipped around. Her door had just began to open. Gwen froze in fear. Was there a real live person in her room? She hadn't seen one but out the window in years.

But there he was in the threshold of her door peering into the room. Suddenly, inexplicably she was ashamed of the state of the place. No one had cleaned the place up after the last people had left. However it did not seem to deter the man as he entered her room anyway, still looking around thoughtfully.

"Hello? Is anyone there? " He asked.

The man was holding something in his out stretched hand as he looked around the room seemingly looking for something. "You don't have to be scared."

The man paused and paced over to the bed. He picked up a picture, drawing rather, laying on the bed.

"That's mine," she said though she knew he could not hear.

It wasn't her bed. None of these were her things necessarily, but she remembered the people who they had belonged to. A mother and a daughter had used her room once, they had stayed awhile and she liked them. The daughter had been well behaved and her cheeks had been rosy with youth and joy. She missed them.

"You can talk to me," said the man as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Just talk into this red light."

The man indicated the device in his hand which did indeed had a red light on the end that pointed out into the room. She didn't believe him. He wouldn't hear her. He was alive. The alive people couldn't hear her. She wanted him to stop lying and getting her hopes up. Why had he come here? He should just leave. She was starting to get upset. He was sitting on their bed and looking at the little girl's drawing. It was her room.

"Gwen?" He said after a moment. And she gasped. How could he know her name. "I know you're here. I can feel you. Are you in the corner?"

She stopped getting mad and got up. Looking at him sideways, as she inched herself along the wall, how did he know she was there?

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

She thought for a moment as she watched him. He had put the picture down and was focusing on the device in his hand. It didn't seem like he was there to upset her. Slowly Gwen moved across the room toward him, but stopped short when he gasped.

"I just want to document that it got pretty cold here in front of me," he said, seeming to speak into the device in his hand before focusing his attention in front of him in the general direction she was.

"Gwen is that you in front of me? Can you talk into this recorder or touch my hand?"

She hesitated. "What are you doing here?" She asked aloud, though she doubted he or his device heard her.

She waited and said nothing else. Wanting him to show her that he heard, but instead he spoke again.

"Can you touch my hand Gwen?"

"I don't think I can," she said, more to herself than him.

She could feel herself starting to fade away -most of her energy had been spent in what she had said to him. Feeling sad and sorry she glided more than walked over to the bed and lie down. She was tired now, though she knew she didn't sleep so much as faded away until she was able to gather more energy, and closed her eyes listening to this strange man ask more questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Zak sat in Gwen's room a little while longer asking questions until he felt there was no longer anyone there with him. He then went downstairs to meet up with the guys as he was eager to listen and see if he'd got anything.

"You guys get anything?" Zak asked.

"The basement man the vibe in there is so thick," said Aaron. "I just felt sad."

"Not a whole lot on this floor what I can tell," said Nick. "What about you bro?"

"I found Gwen's room," said Zak with a slight grin.

"That's the older Doas girl right?" Asked Nick.

"Yep, I tried an evp session,but I haven't checked the tape yet," he said. "Let's go to the van and listen."

Upon reaching the van, they all piled in and Zak plugged up the recorder. He hit rewind and then played it through. They listened to Zak walk around the second floor just documenting what he saw until he reached what he thought was Gwen's room. He stated he was entering and you could hear the door squeak open.

Nothing unusual came through until you heard the rustle of paper, indicating when he picked up the drawing, followed by a hushed female voice. The guys gasped and quickly rewound it. They played it a few more times before deciding they had heard a female voice say "that's mine". Zak was excited but had hoped for something clearer considering he had felt the coldness of a presence in the room. Though as he asked questions and tried to talk to Gwen there was no other response until one crystal clear response can through.

"What are you doing here?" In unmistakably the same female voice.

Zak was so jacked up with excitement he almost didn't hear the last response which was again much quieter.

"Can you touch my hand?" Came Zak's recorded voice.

Followed by "I don't think I can."

Zak turned to Nick and Aaron excitedly.  
"We'll definitely need the em pumps for this one."

\--

She was there. It was dark now. Lights from outside coming in through her window shining on the larger of the two beds in the room. Gwen glanced at the child sized bed with a slight twinge of pain. She would never have a child, but when the woman had been here she had been happy to watch. Again Gwen missed them. The mother's name had been Abby, or rather Abigail however she never went by that, and her daughter was Marly. Marly had been beautiful with bouncy ginger curls and bright hazel eyes. It was odd to her because Abby had very blonde hair, though she was also fair skinned with freckles. She concluded Marly's father had to have had ginger hair. At first Gwen had wondered where he was, but when she realized she would never find out she stopped.

Now Gwen wondered what her child would've looked like. It hurt that she could hardly remember Zackary, but she knew she would've wanted them to look like him. He had been so handsome. She knew he had to have had hazel eyes because of the rush of longing she had felt for Zackary whenever Marly seems to be looking at her -or rather the spot she was in. Zackary had been taller than her she knew, though she was short in life so that said little for his height. He had been a working man, wanted nothing to do with drinking, or the mob. She loved him then and loved him still.

A soft sigh pass over her non existent lips as she moved over to stand in the window and as she looked out she saw something strange. There was a automobile parked on the curb outside the manor. It was larger than the normal ones she would have seen when she was alive. It had no windows on the side other than at the driver and passenger sides in front. Gwen frowned watching as people got out of the vehicle. She watched them for a moment before she recognized the man who had come to her room before with his strange device and immediately ducked behind the wall. As soon as she did she realized how silly it was because they couldn't see her, but the man had made her anxious and she wasn't sure she wanted him in her room again.

\--

After having suited up, set up their gear, and with Billy and Jay in the truck they were ready to go. Zak turned his camera on himself.

"Here we go guys. Ready to investigate Thame Manor?"

Nick and Aaron nodded in agreement and they headed in. They trekked up the stairs and as soon as the door shut behind them they were in complete darkness aside from some street lights coming through the the dirty Windows.

"I brought some flowers for Gwen," Zak said to the cameras. "So first thing we'll do is leave them in her room. We haven't had any activity in there since the initial walk through so hopefully this will draw her out. We've also got static X cameras set up in the basement, Mister Thame's old room, this main stair case and on the third floor stair case where it's said that Mister Thame has pushed people down the stairs."

And they set off. The house seemed to be quiet as they made their way to Gwen's room. You would almost think it was just a normal rundown building, but Zak had spoke to her and he was convinced she's talk to him again. He wanted to help her. The sadness in her words had struck a cord deep in him. As they approached the door he noticed it was closed again after he had left it ajar the last time he'd left and a surge of hope shot through him. Zak turned the knob and entered first cautiously.

"Gwen?" He said. "Are you here?"  
The moment he stepped over the threshold an overwhelming sense of emotional pain hit him like a brick.

"Oh god dude. Do you guys feel that?" He asked looking back over his shoulder at Nick and Aaron.

"I feel sad," said Nick. "Like just...wow."

"Me too bro," added Aaron.

"Gwen are you here?" Zak called out. "I brought you some flowers. I thought you might like them. Do you mind if I leave them on the table here?"

He started walking over to the table next to the bed cautiously.

"We're just here to talk," said Nick. "We don't want to scare you."

Zak sat the flowers on the table and turned around. He glanced down at the em pumps that had been set on the end of the bed. One of them had been drained slightly of its battery.

"Guys look at this," he said.

Aaron and Nick came over to look at the em pump and both responded with slight awe.

"Did you do this Because you want to talk to us?" Nick asked looking around as though trying to locate Gwen in the darkness of the room.

"Can I have the spirit box?" Zak asked.  
Aaron handed it to him. Zak turned to the camera to explain the spirit box to viewers before he flicked it on.  
"Gwen are you here?"

Static.

"Do you like the flowers we brought you?"

Static.

"Is this your room?"

Static.

About ten more minutes of static and questions before a response came through.

"Who are you?" Came clear as day through the static.

They all jumped. Zak felt his heart swell with excitement.

"I'm Zak, this is Nick and Aaron," he responded indicating them in turn. "We just want to talk."

Static for a few moments. As another wave of sadness hit Zak hard. He didn't know if the others felt it, but he didn't have time to voice it before the spirit box spoke again.

"Why?"

"Dude that was the same vocal tone!" Said Nick.

"I know! Is this Gwen?"Zak asked.

"Yes."

"Gwen can you tell us your last name?" Asked Aaron.

"Doas, Gwen Doas."

Zak's heart was beating in his ears as he listened to the static for a moment. His mouth was dry, palms sweaty, and still he felt a deep sadness almost longing.

He looked up at the guys.

"Zak are you alright?" Aaron asked.

He hesitated trying to put the feeling into words. "I feel...like I'm missing someone. I don't know what happened to them..."

"Zackary," said the spirit box. "Where?"  
Zak being momentarily stunned by the heaviness of the longing in his chest could not respond. Nick stepped up.

"Gwen are you talking about Zackary from your journal? Were you supposed to run away with him?"

"New York?" It sounded more like a question.

"Did he go to New York without you and that's why you're still here?" Nick asked.  
Static.

Zak sank down to his knees next to the bed holding onto it for support. He was breathing heavily. Tears welled up in his eyes slightly as he held back sobs, Zak had never felt such a deep sadness. If it continued much longer he'd have to get out of this room for a while.

"Are you making Zak feel this way?"

Static.

"Do you miss Zackary?"

Zak couldn't imagine Gwen was purposely making him feel this way, but that perhaps she had no one to share her feelings with for so long that she simply could not control it. However, as quickly as the feeling came, it began to disintegrate and for a moment Zak thought he may have imagined it as he now felt slightly confused and lethargic. It left a sort of emptiness behind and he knew it was impossible for him to have imagined such a profound feeling.

\--

Stupid question, how could she not miss the love of her life with every fiber of herself. It felt even more of a ridiculous question when paired with the fact that Zak, as he had referred to himself, seemed to be feeling what she was feeling. This astounded her as she had never been able to connect with a living person in such a way. Then again she had also never talked to one and yet here she had just done that also.  
It was amazing and she was thankful.

\--

They had moved on after ten more minutes, without a peep from Gwen, to investigate the rest of the floor. There were some foot steps and unexplained sounds, but this far nothing nearly as intelligent as Gwen's spirit had been.  
Zak was no worried they had scared her away or upset her in some way. So when they decided to split up Zak knew where he was going.

"I'm gonna go back to Gwen's room and you two can draw straws for who gets the basement and top floor," Zak suggested.

After a moment of dispute it was decided that Nick would take the basement and Aaron would take the top floor. Zak took the stairs two at a time to the second floor and headed straight down the hall to Gwen's room. He set his camera down on a bookshelf across the room from the bed and took a seat on it. Thankfully, the room was no longer nearly as heavy with emotion as it had been earlier. Again he took out the spirit box, but did not turn it on right away.

"You can tell me whatever you want," he said. "I just want to help you."

Then he flicked the spirit box on. There was straight static for about five minutes.

"What happened to Zackary?"

Zak felt his heart squeeze. There was something about the fact her love had the same name as him that struck him as odd. Almost as if it were a sign that he was meant to come there and to help her move on.

"I don't know," he paused. "What happened to you Gwen? The night you were supposed to run away with him?"

Static. And pain. He could feel tingling sensation on his neck that slowly started to burn.

"Did Coastio strangle you?" He asked feeling slightly breathless for a moment.

"No," the spirit box said in Gwen's voice, though it held a sharp edge to it. "He cut me."

Static.

Zak didn't speak. The paining his throat wasn't paralyzing or debilitating, but clearly she was allowing him a toned down version of the event.

"He hated me."

He felt ropes around his wrist, pinning them to his thighs. There was nothing he could do besides flex his fingers against these incredibly tight invisible binds. It was unnerving.

"He wanted me. Not my mother."

Zak gasped as he felt the ghost of a blade across his chest and remembered he was not verbally documenting this powerful event.

"I believe Gwen is currently giving me something of a replay of her death. I can feel a blade on my chest...my hands feel as though they're physically bound to my legs and there's s pressure on my throat..." He trailed off.

"I knew he wouldn't let me leave."

It started to get cold as though she were moving toward him. He could feel a mixture of feelings racing through his body: fear, pain, and anguish, but also love and hope. Just as it grew so cold he could almost see his breath it all stopped. There was nothing. It was like a void where she had been. Zak frowned.

"Hello?" Zak asked.

The static from the spirit box continued for a moment before a startling voice, that was certainly not Gwen, came through followed by a crash that knocked the case to the ground effectively smashing it to bits.

"Better run!"  


From his belt, the walkie talkie crackled to life suddenly.

"Hey uh...guys Aaron is having some trouble upstairs. You may wanna get up there," said Billy.

\--  
Gwen sat on the child's bed across the room from Zak watching him as he talked to both her and the camera occasionally. She was finding herself enjoying talking to him despite the dreadful topic. She had not wanted to talk about it. Her intent in communicating with him had to find out about Zackary or if he could find out for her, but then he had asked what happened to her and she couldn't help it. Emotion took over and she didn't mean to project or transfer her pain onto him. She didn't want to hurt him, but never had she been able to talk or share her experience -her death or love- with anyone. He was so interested so sincere with her. It reminded her of her Zackary.  
She told him about her step-father. Why he had killed her. She had known he coveted her and had wanted her instead of her mother. George was a bad man; however, her poor mother hadn't known until it was too late. She had already married him and mothered his child by he time he started acting crazy. George had wanted to own her and when she found Zackary that had been it. The man had snapped.

"I knew he'd never let me leave," she said pausing, looking up at the camera laying on the shelf.

For a moment Gwen wondered, if this device allowed her to speak to Zak would she be seen on the camera? Gathering all her nerve, Gwen moved toward Zak. Bodiless hand reach out to him, she was a centimeter from his cheek when she was violently thrown across the room.


End file.
